pokemon_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
Venusaur (Pokémon)
|} Venusaur (Japanese: フシギバナ Fushigibana) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 32. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur using the . Venusaur is the game mascot of both and , appearing on the boxart of both. Biology Venusaur is a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, blue-green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on its back has bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds. A female Venusaur will have a seed in the center of its flower. As Mega Venusaur, the flower on its back grows larger and two smaller pink flowers bloom, one on its forehead and one on its rear. The weight of the flower causes its legs to become sturdier in order to support it.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Venusaur Additional leaves with woody stems, which are supported by vines, are grown around the flower. Mega Venusaur also develops dark markings on its forehead below the new flower. Venusaur uses its flower to catch the sun's rays to convert them into energy, which causes the flower to take on colors that are more vibrant. The flower releases a soothing scent that attracts Pokémon. This scent becomes stronger after a rainy day. In the anime, Venusaur has demonstrated the ability to manipulate nature, release several vines from its back and lead evolution ceremonies for and . was its signature move in the past. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, but has been known to inhabit . In the anime Major appearances Spenser's Venusaur 's debuted in Cutting the Ties that Bind. Spenser had Venusaur use to drive away the furious . Venusaur was the second Pokémon that the Palace Maven used in his battle with in Ka Boom with a View!. The Seed Pokémon won against , but lost to his . It made another appearance in a flashback in King and Queen for a Day!. May's Venusaur In Pruning a Passel of Pals!, 's was revealed to have evolved all the way into a Venusaur during her absence from the series. She was briefly seen facing off against a 's in the Battle Stage of the Wallace Cup. Other A Venusaur leading an evolution ceremony for appeared in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. It appeared again in Alola, Kanto!, during a flashback. A nicknamed Bruteroot was under the ownership of a Trainer named Corey in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Like Corey's other Pokémon, it was cloned by . Its clone made another appearance in Mewtwo Returns. Corey's Venusaur also appeared in an alternate reality of the main series in I Choose You!. of the Orange Archipelago used a in his battle against and his in Enter The Dragonite, where Tauros was able to defeat Venusaur. Gan Gogh has a as a longtime friend, which he used to battle Team Rocket in The Light Fantastic. When was working at the in One Trick Phony!, James used a during a battle against Ash's Cyndaquil as part of an elaborate plan to capture . In Grass Hysteria!, May got lost in the Forbidden Forest, which was ruled by a Venusaur. used a that knew in the second half of the Pokémon Contest in Weekend Warrior. Jeremy's Venusaur came very close to defeating May's Combusken, but the Young Fowl Pokémon came through and pulled off a come-from-behind victory. A 's Venusaur that can Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur appeared in Mega Evolution Special IV. It was the first Pokémon that Alain battled with his and put up a tough match but was eventually defeated. A appeared in a fantasy in A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! under the ownership of Nihei. He made his first physical appearance in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!. Nihei used Venusaur in a battle against Sanpei and his and won. In A Festival of Decisions!, Venusaur was used to battle the ninja army's Pokémon and was able to defeat a . Minor appearances A giant robot Venusaur was at the amusement park in Island of the Giant Pokémon. In The Ghost of Maiden's Peak, a created an illusion of Venusaur in order to frighten Ash's Bulbasaur. Gastly subsequently combined this Venusaur with an illusionary to create a Venustoise, which terrified both Squirtle and Bulbasaur out of battling. The first time a real Venusaur made an appearance was a cameo in March of the Exeggutor Squad. Venusaur also appeared in The Power of One, May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Venusaur was seen in a Gym on Kumquat Island in Pokémon Double Trouble. However, this scene was removed from the dub due to the appearance of . A Venusaur was one of the Pokémon seen in a field of flowers in Houndoom's Special Delivery. It tried to use on Misty's Togepi, but blocked the attack, causing itself to fall . A Venusaur was seen in a Pokémon Center in Moving Pictures. Two Venusaur appeared in the introductory sequence of Destiny Deoxys. As seen in Numero Uno Articuno, one of the Pokémon offers for challengers to battle is a Venusaur. However, Ash instead chose to battle . A Venusaur appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Venusaur appeared in a photo in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Venusaur that can Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Mega Venusaur appeared in the ending credits of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Venusaur appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that Rotom Pokédex brought up. Pokédex entries evolution. This Seed Pokémon soaks up the sun's rays as a source of energy.}} |} |} In the manga ]] ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In I'm Your Venusaur, a local legend states that a 300-year-old tree, the Venusaur Tree, was grown out of a Venusaur who protected the town from invaders many years ago. The Venusaur and its tree are considered the guardians of the town. Gary has a Venusaur which was sent out with his other Pokémon to battle the giant Slowpoke in Ash vs. Gary. In the movie adaptations Corey's Venusaur nicknamed Bruteroot appears in . 's Venusaur clone named Venasaurtwo also appears. In the Pokémon Adventures manga has a Venusaur nicknamed Saur which he received as a from in Bulbasaur, Come Home! after witnessing the bond shared between the two while battling a wild , learning in the process. Bulbasaur evolved into in Wartortle Wars after defeating a wild , and into Venusaur in The Winged Legends while fighting against of , , and along with Blue's Charizard and Blasty, defeating it with his augmented Solar Beam while the others used and , respectively. In the , he has obtained a Venusaurite, with it he can Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur. A Venusaur was fantasied along with the other fully evolved Kanto Starters in Chinchou in Charge, where the Pokémon Association Chairman of Kanto and Johto explains to and Janine the special privilege of entering the finals unconditionally after collecting the badges. A Venusaur appeared alongside a in PSs1, kidnapping Pibu. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu encounters a Venusaur in the chapter A Powerful Opponent, Venusaur!. Shu battles the Venusaur and attempts to capture it, but fails in the end. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Erika has a Venusaur that debuted in Big Struggle with the Powerful Opponent Venusaur!!. has a Venusaur in Bring Down the Strongest Pokémon!!. is shown to have one in Red VS Green?!. is shown to have one in Save the Pokémon Zoo!!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Professor Oak owns a Venusaur in the Pokémon Zensho manga series. In the TCG In the TFG One Venusaur figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Venusaur is one of the Pokémon that can appear from the gate on the rooftop of Silph Co. in the Saffron City stage. Venusaur will occasionally fire at any character in front of it. Super Smash Bros. Melee When Venusaur is released from a Poké Ball, it uses the move to cause an , similar to 's Down + B attack. Any player caught in this will be sent flying. Venusaur is also a Pokéfloat. The front half will push itself onto the screen first and play will then begin to move to the right after leaves the screen. Trophy information Evolving from Ivysaur, this deceptively toxic Pokémon has a huge flower on its back that emits a cloying fragrance: the scent lulls its enemies into a state of calmness. Venusaur's flower synthesizes sunshine into pure energy for its move. Think of Grass-type Pokémon, and Venusaur comes first. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Mega Venusaur appears as a trophy in both versions of the game. Trophy information With a special type of Mega Stone called Venusaurite, Venusaur can Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur in the middle of a battle. Not only does Venusaur get a large defense boost when it Mega Evolves, but the plants on its back grow so much, it looks like you're being attacked by a walking jungle. Now, that's got to be intimidating! Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode A & S)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Latolato Trail, Dark Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard! (Boss), Verdant Plaza: Battle Royale, Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX7}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Old-Growth Woods (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 08}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Venusaur|English|United States|40 |March 15 to 21, 2002; September 27 to October 3, 2002; February 14 to 20, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Venusaur}} |Pokémon Scrap Venusaur|Japanese region|Online|100|April 28 to August 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Venusaur}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Venusaur Mega Venusaur Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Venusaur Mega Venusaur Learnset By leveling up |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'|}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'|}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'|}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||'|}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||'|}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20|*|'|}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , too! Safety is his main concern! }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=002 |name2=Ivysaur |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=003 |name3=Venusaur |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Venusaur is exactly the same size as another Pokémon, . Both have a height of 6'7" (2.0 m) and a weight of 220.5 lbs. (100.0 kg). * Venusaur's number in the National Pokédex and the Fiore Browser are the same: 003. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, a Venusaur with an English name cannot be traded on the GTS without a nickname in Generation V. * Venusaur shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Seed Pokémon. * Mega Venusaur has the highest base stat total of all Pokémon. * If the chooses as their starter in , , it is impossible to get Venusaur registered in the Pokédex without trading, as no NPC in the said games uses a Venusaur under this condition. ** However, in , after the player has unlocked the National Pokédex, Cooltrainer Albert uses a Venusaur in Knockout Mode at the Trainer Tower. Origin Venusaur appears to be based primarily on some form of , specifically the or any of the mammal-like reptiles known as '' s from the period or the from the period. Other than a lack of a tail, and with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Venusaur does not have much in common with such as and (which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Venusaur does); instead, it more closely resembles reptiles such as lizards and tuataras. Alternatively, Venusaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, bumpy wart-like skin, and quadruped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the . Unlike Bulbasaur, Venusaur's "ears" do have hollows indicating that they are in fact ears and not glands, as seen in many species of frogs and toads. The flower on its back resembles the . Name origin Venusaur is a combination of the words Venus (referring to the plant) or venom and the saur (lizard). Fushigibana is a pun on 不思議な花 "fushigi na hana" (strange flower). In other languages and |fr=Florizarre|frmeaning=From and bizarre |es=Venusaur|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bisaflor|demeaning=From , and |it=Venusaur|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이상해꽃 Isanghekkot|komeaning=From and |bg=Винъзор Vinŭzor|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=奇異花 Gēiyihfā|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Unusual flower" |zh_cmn=妙蛙花 Miàowāhuā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Wonderful frog flower" |hi=वेणुसौर Venusaur|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Venuzauras|ltmeaning=From English name |pt_br=Venossauro|pt_brmeaning=From Venus and |ru=Венузавр Venuzavr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Spenser's Venusaur * May's Venusaur * Saur Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Game mascots Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Bisaflor fr:Florizarre it:Venusaur ja:フシギバナ pl:Venusaur zh:妙蛙花